User talk:FadhilPF
New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the New to the Wiki? page. That will give you some important tips. Next, if you still have questions, it's better to ask one of our helpful users instead of one of the admins. They will sometimes not respond to simple questions, like "How to use category?" If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need advanced help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Why did you redo it? Scubadave (talk) 04:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Because you have had of for the last few weeks and the holiday vacation is almost over. Scubadave (talk) 21:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat How do you make another user an admin? I made another Wiki (top-secret... for now) and I'd like to know. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind Don't answer my last message. Che did it for me! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I think it's already been done. [[User:American che|'Tallest Blue']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 22:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I knew it! Planes may know all for a while, but roads climb up and triumph! JK [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 01:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I will delete part of yours and Roads talkpage, if I do not, anyone can find out the way to earn it. And you know what? I am learning more an more about this wiki. If you get the way the water DrIPs (typo*). Scubadave (talk) 02:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) (You should delete the message above) Scubadave (talk) 03:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Like the Pffanon SkyCruiser Jet page Faddy? --I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 03:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I do. Don't worry, I can take care of it myself. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 04:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you thinK? I created this Template for Character Pages for characters in other franchises...wait, go to the link, putting here would mark your talkpage for deletion. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 03:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Another Problem Faddy, there is an Unregistered Contributer who keeps creating pages and inserts gibbersh into them. Please block this UC. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 04:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) New Template Yes! Another done, heres the link, this is for canonless pages.(please fix the picture size if you can) I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 03:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ IRC Saturday Sorry, can't come, I got a martial arts tourtament (that is most likely mispelt) on Saturday, so wish me Luck! I'm most likely going to be crushed, because I haven't trained properly since I left the class, about a year ago. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 23:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) wiki birthday party it will be like Phinello's house of random. Not real birthday cake or video chat, unless if you somhow come to US. [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! ']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 02:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sheesh I just came over here to look at something, and I didn't know what was going on. I guess I should've looked at it first, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Portal Is there no being a community portal part of the upgrades. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 12:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) There is no Community Portal, it just sys that "This Page needs Content, you can help by adding to it!" Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 13:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Fanon:Community Portal is still blank when I load it. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 13:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, it's just that whenever I clicked the tab "Community", it lead me there.Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 13:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Can you block this UC, check out his contributions. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 16:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Message How did you make that message that shows up underneath the page edit box? I'd like to add something like that on another Wiki (I'm an admin there), and I don't know how. Since you made it (I think), I'm asking you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New Template I created a new template, if you can, please improve it. Here's the link, it is for pages that contain Fan/Shipping War Triggers. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 15:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Spongebob rebellion I understand why you deleted the page Im sorry for making it i didnt know it would turn into a mini war- TotalDramaRox97 Definition Request Canonless: Anything that does not contain material directly related to Phineas and Ferb, as the show airs (ex. No mention of a Canon Character, Canon Organization etc...) [[User:Scubadave|'''Yes!]]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Then you might want to try my city, the airplanes their have been dirtied and battered by a recent storm. [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 0 Degrees Latitude and 0 Degress Longitude. [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep, and all you need to do is push them into the bay, then all the dirt, in and out will be washed away! Like a miracle! [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Just make sure you're not in the pilots cabin, if so "Then we'll both be in deep duty." -the worker in "Car Wash" [[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 00:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) MarioPhineas...whatever his name is He used my page Platypus Place as a location in Super Smash Phineas Brawl. Also, he has been deleting users' talk page comments on the article that, I guess, don't support his opinion. I know he's already blocked, but can you leave him a message on his Talk page warning him about using MY pages WITHOUT PERMISSION? Thanks! This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 15:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) A Question What happens if the 4,000th article gets deleted, what happens to the tittle? [[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't you mean the 4,001th? That would be the one right after, hold up, i'll check, it might take some time though, the user who created the 4,001th article is...[[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ...me(?)...[[User:Scubadave|'If there's something weird...and it don't look good...guess who it is...']]Ghost Nappa!! 23:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) SRY im sorry with all the uncatagorizing. I was in a rush to get them all done by today, and i forgot the catagorizing. I just go forgetful if ii'm in a rush. Sorry [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 06:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) About the Generator Ferb story it is the most STUPID AND WORST STORY I EVER SAW. ~Wikia Contributor schollership Can i use Dill for this: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Popquizes!_Class_1 Abandoned Pages Someone should really do something about Abandoned Pages, there is about 1,000 of them. [[User:Scubadave|'''You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...]]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 01:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but what is with the criteria of having at least 10 OC's in order to be able to adopt a page? [[User:Scubadave|'You can smash my Mac, destroy my PS3...']]But no one spills my Orange Juice!! 02:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) GrPhPa Actually, Heinz84 will be the first to get, unless he missed a day by now. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 10:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) G650 Did you make another account (G650) for use on you iPad or something? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It is on the policies, I can't change it. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 22:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Danville Times Hey, I'm just wondering what happened to the Danville Times. If it's because there was lack of contibution I (as would I'm sure some other users)would be glad to help bring it back! I may not have been here for long, but I'd love to help! Thanks! [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 02:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Permit Okay I keep telling her. She says she will. Don't blame me for any of this, because I'm explaining things to her. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Dark Travler SOS! Hey, Dark Traveler here, and I need some help, I'm still new to the wiki and I can't upload videos from youtube, if you're wondering why I need help it's because I want to place my favorite SASUKE intro into The Rise of Legs but they say that the thing is invalid, please leave a messsage on my talk page to give me some help! I didn't do eny thing!Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 14:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) hello I just wanted to say hi. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' 20:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Rating... I have trouble writing long stories... I think I'll just stick to drawing..... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 15:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Snow-Woman and Editcount Let's get this straight, she's my sister, and I'm her brother. She has no sister. As for you're editcount (at the time I typed this), you have the highest of anyone I've looked at yet. And it's 7,777. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Edit Tracks Well, there are NO custom tracks for categories. I was thinking there'd be one for fanon works, characters, villains, etc. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh...... How come? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 01:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The PFMuffin person... .....I wasn't mocking him.... Besides I didn't know the full user name.... An no I don't what they mean.... I'm still learning, I've been here for barely over a month.... I'm a girl. >.O PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I thought so.... I was going with what Faddy said... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 03:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) adoption can i adopt this story? i'll have to rearrange it majorly, but still, i like the topic. [[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 03:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Collab Sure, what do you have in mind? [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!']]Reflexive Verbs! 10:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Editing Guidlines Why don't we put this guidline in place: Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. [[User:Scubadave|'''You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!]]Reflexive Verbs! 22:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Why do you have, like, 4 accounts? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 22:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man Sorry about the anger back in early August Question Hey I was wondering, what's a rollback and what do they do? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 13:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Badge Hey, what's the new badge with the gold plane trophy as it's picture?[[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 19:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Adopt I would like to Adopt Amelie Cloutier-Fletcher. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 22:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Message Cool! Though July is kinda far, with the work at school and all. And at Ecuador, I do it sorta traditionallt. I insert the cane to a grinding machine, and I push a huge horizontal log to move the gears. Oh, but why is Che being removed? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 02:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) And how do you earn the jumbo trophy? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 02:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but why is Che removed in July? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 02:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I see...will I also be a sort of replacement? And I bet you Emily Kinney and the RAWEFC series are very honored to recieve the Jumbo trophy. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 03:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It's cause at home, I have nothing better to do after I've done my homework, talked to a few friends, cleaned my house etc....Jk, I really like this place, but I do all that stuff first. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 03:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Category Hey can I have a category added for my pages? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 03:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Do I just put Category: Maddyfae's Pages in the new article box? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 03:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! But how? Do you want me to write a review or something? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 03:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Kinda embarrassing- but how do I ? Ok so latly I've been wondering how do signatures. What I do is I just add a link Like this but it kinda takes a while. I've been playing with my Pref's and-I'm lost. How Do I make a sig ? This IS embarrassing especially sence I've been here for over a year. ~This user is tired of having to keep tiping a link. I got it ! Thank's ! [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] ''Nobody ever said it was easy being a Cowdog- Hank'' 03:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) How do you make the colors- What you don't understand is that I'd catch a grenade for you (talk) 03:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering.... So, I saw that you said you wanted to bring Danville Times back for one issue... And I was wondering if you needed any extra help if I could provide it..... I know I haven't been here for long but I think I could be useful... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 14:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I'll start working on something... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 15:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to write about Season 3, new episodes and all that wonderful stuff. Where will I submit it when I'm done? [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 19:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I sent it My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 22:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! But how? Do you want me to write a review or something? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 00:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for Danville Times: *Season 3 stuff *Fanart *Changes to the wiki *Review of Rollercoaster the Musical *Review for Take Two with PnF *Users who have to watch their backs due to recent activity... [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 02:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I wrote am article on Season 3.... So we can check that off of the ideas.... My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 02:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Assistance and long term Two things, one for in the very near future and one for the distant future. First, how do you edit a category page? AKA how do I put on another character on the character category page? Second, (This is just a random thought on my part and is the distant future) I have already planned out the Great Universal War fanfic and it's going to last for fourteen years, but remember that message you left on the S.A.F page? You said you wanted to use the S.A.F for a certain fanfic, but the plot of the GUW renders the S.A.F organization extinct, just a thought. Dark Traveler (talk) 03:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) 19:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Suspicious Character Take a look atthis character's "page". (The user but in everything in te File page.) I don't like the way the descriptiion sounds, and the top picture. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Glad that's was deleted before the wiki's younger users saw it. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhh, now I see how to get the jumbo throphy. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 00:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh good, we don't want to get sued. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 22:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Is this something wrong about my crossover. Disneydude94 (talk) 03:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC)DisneyDude94Disneydude94 (talk) 03:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Permutition or whatever you call it... (Tell me if you think the same...) I have a terrible feeling that this wiki is coming to the end of it's days.... [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 13:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Really?...wow....I think we less then a year left...can't let this happen....[[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 13:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) If we can get the name of the show out, then we can make the wiki last longer. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 13:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) We can't let it happen, we have to try to keep this wiki alive, all the users united. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) School? [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I also have a bunch of exams coming up. Good Luck with yours. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you right. But I am still going to stick by this for sometime. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 14:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bring the Times Back Sure! What do I need to do? [[User:Daisy56|'Obssessed with MM']][welcome to the jungle] 22:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) AH, yes. Perfect. >:D [[User:Daisy56|'You know where you are?!']][welcome to the jungle] 00:03, February 24, 2011 (UTC) My article... First did the email come through for my article for Danville Times and second can I have a picture with my article because I recently drew a picture that kind of deals with my article.... My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 23:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Should I email it too? My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 23:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) how do you make a template? because I want to make a candace jeremy shipper user box... My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 22:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Long time Oh, hey, it's PerryPerry here. Thanks so much for the kind message you dropped on my fanon talk page. Long time ;) I'm good, and still on the Wikis. I actually got the notification of your message from a non-PnF wiki. XD Just don't contribute much, life's been busy and Flynn-crazy these days (about the Flynn part, it's real. I'm such a nerd). Oh, and how have you been doing? Cheers, 14:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me with something in the IRC? I need help. All You Need 15:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Request May we have 6 editors on Who wants to Win a Date with Alice??? Mad Hatter I like hats! 16:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Help ? Ok so I made this: Can you help fix it ?And do you just make it in an article and add the template catagory ? [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] "Love will find a way 21:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Message I see you undid my edits. Just saying, you should've told me so I would stop. :P Thanks for the new airport. You should have make a hill on 4 sides of the airport, that's St. Barts for big planes! thumb|300px|right Question Why do you hate the show? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 19:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Picture I haven't gotten to draw the exact picture of Dill you wanted yet, but here's another one: I'll draw the other one soon! What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 19:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I? I've noticed some page have been categorized with "Albums" although that doesn't exsist. Can I create it? What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 23:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) An Idea I have I have an idea for something that would help new users. Itd be a glossary of common terms we use here that may or may not make since to new users. The words could include canon, fanon, shipping, Mary Sue, vandal, spammer, etc. I think this could help new users understand what we're talking about around the wiki. Hope it's a good idea! (I wrote ablogabout it and people seem to think so...) What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 12:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) You've been warned Why do you always say You've been warned in your talk page messages? Are you really warning them? ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face...Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 22:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Should it be a regular page or something special like a help page? What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 22:42, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Well please remove it. It's confusing. ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face...Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 00:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It's here! I finally uploaded it! The picture I drew from when you said "draw a picture of Phineas eating a chicken"! It's weird, I know... What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 00:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Something is wrong... Something is wrong with this template... Please help... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 03:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The user, Trolypac keeps editing other users pages. Please block him. [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 14:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) New category Look, I know I'm still new, but I have an idea for the wiki, we should add a category for organization leaders, nowadays, I ask for permission because I got blocked from the fusionfall wiki for making a health page. So, do you think we should add an Organization Leaders page? Dark Traveler (talk) 03:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks like we have a spammer on Fossy's blog. Please block them and delete what they wrote.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 22:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello, it's PerryPerry over here again. So I see that you've dropped a message over my anonymous account, and it's always nice to reply. It feels so sweet to be remembered by you guys ;) If any of you want to talk to me, you can reach my current Deviantart page (my third one already) here. Just don't call me PP there, don't spam, don't leave comments in caps, blah blah blah, and don't expect loads of PnF fanart. :) XD Expect original pictures and fanart of Tron instead, maybe a little PnF, but even that will take a while because I'm busy like heck. There are a couple pictures of Candace in my scrapbook, but that's all for now. Like I said before, busy. XD Cheers, and don't forget to smile :D, 08:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, the computer automatically changed the IP. Meh. Thanks for the message anyway ;) Yeah, it's school and exams. I have class now. Gotta go. Bye! PP. Tightning Policy I think we should tighten up the crossover policy. Take a look at this: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_3D:_Dream_Drop_Distance only the third to the last line is about Phineas and Ferb. In the policy, it should talk about how the main subject of the article should be PnF. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 21:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) It should still be done. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 22:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ...And a question Thanks! That's really nice of you to say. Also, I do have a question-- is anybody allowed to make a userbox and a template for it? I made one on my sandbox, but I wasn't sure. --Allyson: [[User talk:Alice2|You'll do what I say - whoop whoop]] 21:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I used to edit the Wikipedia, and I had a little bit of experience with Wikia before they changed everything, but not much. I've never been very active on any, though. Thanks for your help, by the way. --Allyson: [[User talk:Alice2|You'll do what I say - whoop whoop]] 00:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Question... Did you give up your best userpage idea? Because 3 more people want to do it who aren't on the list and that would put it to ten.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 21:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool! And good because he was annoying... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 00:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes! You blocked Clamshot! He was very annoying! I kept explaining why you don't delete your own talkpage, but he didn't listen. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 00:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I create the category, "Users who ship Baljeet and Juliette"? I had created the template for RBH and it needs a category... [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 02:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You've missed a lot. [[User:Scubadave|'Don't leave a message.']]Not until I change this sig. 01:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) If you really want to speak to me, then you'll have to do it on your talkpage. [[User:Scubadave|'Don't leave a message.']]Not until I change this sig. 02:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) (I bet you no one wants to anyway.) I don't think you have been in danger of being blocked for something completely innocent. [[User:Scubadave|'Don't leave a message.']]Not until I change this sig. 02:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, you weren't about to be blocked. And please, don't leave any messages on my talk page for a while. [[User:Scubadave|'Don't leave a message.']]Not until I change this sig. 02:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Faddy, I'm going to borrow this: Phineas and Isabella go to South Korea. I will change this a lot so only the title is the samethin, but I can't risk making my own.[[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 02:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Basically, this all happened because of the Lunaii avatars. Scuba was afraid that we'll stop using original characters, big argument happend with TotalDramaRox, I'll explain more later, I gotta go to school. [[User:Daisy56|'Totally Insane']][megamind: the only thing bigger than his head is his ego] 12:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I got over it, don't remind me. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 22:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Now I realize this sprt of experience changes you, I'm not as relaxed here anymore... [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 23:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Best Userpage Why am i not submitted i entered- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 01:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ooooo, Algebra is my worst math branch. According to tests, class average was a 95. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 10:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering... What would I have to do to become a rollback? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 12:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) How and why? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 20:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) /* Amazing Race */ Faddy I'm not saying that your answer is right but is it possible to delete the posts about SD thinking you copied him and the posts after that so people dont start copying you - [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 11:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) As for the message above, sorry, I just thought my answer was so original. I just thought about what Greece was most famous for. I uploaded my avatar. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 14:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Bot 1) It got to you 12,000 edits!!! 2) It made you #1 by getting you 4 consecutive luck edit badges! 3) What's up with the wikiactivity?!?! [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 10:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bot 1) (shrugs) guess it's a bot thing. 2) Congrats on what? I- Wait, I am able edit the side bar...I'M A SYSOP! (In a low voice) Finally, phase one complete, of taking over the, entire, BI-WIKI AREA!!! (Jk, I just had to imitate Doof) [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 21:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Website When are you going to keep working on you website fadhilanashar.com? Right now it's still pretty impressive, it even has a chat! Good Luck with it. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 01:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Making Others Admins Faddy, I've been meaning to talk with you about this for some time, in the IRC hopefully, because this is no one else's business but our own (And Daisy and Che's, I guess), but you need to discuss things with us before making anyone else an administrator. We need a complete consensus and valid reason. You can't control everything, and I'm considering revoking Scubadave's sysop status. I'm going to make a nominations for administrator page similar to the one on Canon to avoid this situation in the future. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Copyrighted Photos Faddy, a certain user (which we all know) just uploaded two photos of copyrighted material (ex. Nintendogs, Zhu Zhu Puppies) that don't have anything to do with PF, which could land this wiki into BIG trouble. The photos are on her userpage, and I also found out that she was warned for the same thing a couple of months ago by Daisy, our other admin. Since she's been warned before, and didn't listen, I belive you should either strictly warn her again for the last time, which she can't ignore, or block her. Thanks! - Redsox1099 (I am NOT in love with soap!) 21:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) PS, This is not a joke even though it's April 1st. Editing the page: Earth Hour Trouble Asalamualaikum, Fadhil, Do you think i can edit the page called 'Earth Hour Trouble' that you edited 6 years ago? I think it's yours, even the first to edit is a non-member of this. I'll just put 10 lines + 1 video at first because i can't wait. Bye bye! A380 is the best!!!A380 is the best!!! 08:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply 2: I'll think i'll just edit now. You gonna start with the best userpage contest? Just wondering.... [[User:Maddyfae|'''Maddyfae]]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 03:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! Now we can't nominate our own CHARACTERS to be featured? Why?! [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 03:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) She did. And also isn't FC supposed to be the only thing that it has to be your own to be nominated? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 03:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Romania Can u please make the leg subpage- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 14:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC dude, please? [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 02:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Missing Answer You forgot to answer a question- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 23:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC) New category i want to add "Asian Charactors" catagory. can i do it?[[User:Jisu Lee|Japan tsunami! ]] [[User talk:Jisu Lee|''50,000 people and counting died]] ''Jisu's blogs'' 03:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Please block User:174.52.55.197 (sorry link won't work). They spammed the featured article nominations forum, but I rollbacked it. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 16:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) What is going on Can i ask you a question how did they use there pictures by using a good edit just tell me What is going on Can i ask you a question how did they use there pictures by using a good edit just tell me Am i Am i alllowed to make categories for characters of other backgrounds (Caucasian, Canadian, Hispanic, African)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I'm addicted and I just can't get enough'' 15:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Why have i warned! Can you just stop saying i have been warned what are you the Creator or the owner of this wikia . Just wondering, but.... What happened to the best userpage contest? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 02:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't ever say it Have you forgotten your not the owner here and don't ever say you've been warned cuz i knew it GOT IT! Alright, I'll go work on it. [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 14:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Is my userpage better now? [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 14:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Really? But it's smaller.... At least for me.... Ugh. Let me try again... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 14:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll mess with it a bit tomorrow.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 02:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) How dare you How dare you saying on poptartplus/Recolors user blog. saying Just saying people, I once said out loud in a Gazette entry, and nobody is listening. If this go too far, I will, and yes I WILL, delete all and I do mean ALL pictures posted by Mystic Blue and Snow-Woman. How dare you, Even saying I left my walking in my trails.Your not the owner here Im sorry Fadhil Im very sorry I should read the rules but i will just delete those bad edit pictures from my created articles and i will never upload bad edit pictures,